19 Sai
by Sabastu
Summary: Entraste a mi habitación por la ventana siempre abierta… Con tu mirada oscura evitándome y los puños apretados, soltaste una amenaza con voz fría y asesina a la otra persona que estaba en esa habitación… No lo culpo a él por huir al escucharte, yo también quería hacerlo, pero mis piernas estaban clavadas al piso y mis ojos clavados en ti… Songfic. Jerza. AU.
1. Tú

**¡Hola!** Este será un pequeño **songfic** para celebrar los **100 reviews** de **"Mi Maid"** y como la pareja principal de ese fic es Jerza… pues este también será **Jerza**. ewe

Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen saber sus opiniones en un **review** , se los agradecería, **me ayudan a escribir**.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Fairy Tail ya **Hiro Mashima.**

La canción se llama **19 Sai** (Diecinueve Años) y es del precioso y talentoso **Suga Shikao**. Ojalá le den una oportunidad y la escuchen.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

" **Jerza"** :Partes de la canción.

"Jerza" :Diálogo.

Jerza :Narración en primera persona.

* * *

 _ **~ Tú**_

* * *

" _ **Tus labios tenían veneno cuando entraste a mi habitación**_

 _ **¿Cierto?"**_

Entraste a mi habitación por la ventana siempre abierta…

Con tu mirada oscura evitándome y los puños apretados, soltaste una amenaza con voz fría y asesina a la otra persona que estaba en esa habitación…

No lo culpo a él por huir al escucharte, yo también quería hacerlo, pero mis piernas estaban clavadas al piso y mis ojos clavados en ti…

¿Por qué estabas tan molesto?

¿Por qué parecías tan desesperado?

Tú me habías despedazado el corazón el día que me dijiste que lo nuestro era un delito, que era una estupidez…

¿Por qué dos años después de que destrozaste mi amor por ti te atreves a mirarme así? ¿Por qué estás aquí después de que intenté olvidarte?

Pero no pude despegar los labios para decirte eso…

Intenté calmarte, levantaste la voz.

Intenté explicarte, me llamaste niña ilusa.

No lo soporté…

De nuevo llamándome niña.

" _Es tu culpa que lo siga siendo, estaba a punto de dejar de serlo cuando tu entraste furioso a mi habitación…"_

No me di cuenta que eso lo dije en voz alta. No me di cuenta hasta que sentí tus manos cerrarse como grilletes en mis hombros, hasta que vi tus ojos arder al mirarme, formaste una sonrisa irónica en ese rostro que por tanto tiempo amé y que no he podido olvidar sin importar cuanto lo intenté.

Y luego de eso lanzaste más veneno.

 _Ilusa. Ingenua. Inocente._ Esos eran los adjetivos que usabas para describirme por querer convertirme en mujer en brazos de ese _mocoso,_ según tú _,_ que había huido hacía unos minutos.

¿Esos eran celos? ¿Estabas celoso grandísimo idiota? Quería decirte tantas cosas pero solo podía mirarte confundida mientras trataba de no estremecerme al sentir tus manos temblar en mis hombros.

La piel de tus manos, la piel de mis hombros desnudos…

No aguanté más lo que quería gritarte cuando insinuaste que tal vez yo ya no era tan _inocente_ como habías dicho, que quizás lo que acababas de detener era una constante entre estas cuatro paredes.

" _¿Y a ti que te importaba?"_ Grité. _"¿No te burlaste diciendo que buscara mocosos de mi edad?" "¿No me rechazaste aquella noche?" "¿¡No me dijiste hace dos años que me cambiabas por una verdadera mujer!?"_

Me soltaste, sí… Como si te hubieses quemado, como si mis reclamos fuesen látigos que te castigaban, y eso deseaba, deseaba que cada palabra de mi boca fuese una espada que te atravesara, sentía que te odiaba…

Y me odiaba, porque sabía que lo que sentía no era odio…

Me miraste lastimado ¿Ahora te harías la victima? ¿No que eras muy maduro? ¿No que eras muy crecidito para mí? ¿Qué seguía? ¿Lágrimas? Aún recuerdo muy bien cuando te burlaste de las mías, señalándolas, indicándome que ellas eran solo una prueba más de que no debíamos estar juntos, no sí aún lloraba como una niña…

Y me odié aún más a mí misma por no poder decirte eso. Por no poder lastimarte como te merecías. Por seguirte amando como una estúpida, como cuando tenía quince años...

Cerraste los ojos. Tratabas de calmarte, lo sé, te conozco, a pesar de que te fuiste por dos años, tu mandíbula tensa, tu respiración despaciosa…

Tus manías no han cambiado, pero tu si, un poco…

Hace una semana cuando me sorprendí al verte de nuevo lo había notado, esos pequeños cambios, tu voz más ronca, tus brazos más fuertes, un poco más alto, tu espalda más ancha, tu cabello no era tan largo como antes pero seguía igual de indómito… ¿Sería tan sedoso como antes? ¿Cómo cuando era libre de acariciarlo cuando quisiera? ¿Cómo cuando lo peinaba con mis dedos cada vez que te acostabas en mi regazo?

Salí de mis pensamientos al verte acercarte lentamente, di un paso atrás al verme de nuevo en esa habitación y no en la del recuerdo de esos días felices. Tus ojos parecieron cobrar más tristeza en ese momento. Vi culpa, miedo y remordimiento en ellos…

¿Pensaste que me alejaba por ti? ¿Pensaste que te tenía miedo?

Cerraste de nuevo los ojos, apretaste los puños para cobrar coraje, respiraste hondo, abriste los ojos y con un tono de voz más tranquilo me dijiste que solo te respondiera una cosa, y luego quedaste en silencio, parecías luchar contra ti mismo…

Y yo solo veía tus labios.

Me transporté de nuevo a aquellos tiempos alegres, cuando tú y yo éramos más jóvenes, yo mucho más que tú… Y el problema de todo.

Tus labios mencionaron mi nombre y callaron de nuevo, tal vez buscaban las palabras correctas para evitar que yo reventase en gritos otra vez.

Y yo me preguntaba si tus labios serían tan suaves y placenteros como lo eran en esos días…

" _¿Amas a ese moc… chico?"_

Tu pregunta me hizo volver a prestar atención y casi rió al darme cuenta como evitaste contra todo tu orgullo de macho herido llamarlo "mocoso"

Sí, tus labios estaban llenos de veneno…

¿Y que más daba envenenarse con ellos?

Ya estaba envenenada con este sentimiento llamado amor…

¿Qué más daba?

Me lancé a ti, me lancé a tus labios…

Tan suaves, tan diestros… Respondiste al beso con pasión, me tomaste de la cintura y gruñiste pidiendo más, exigiendo más y mientras mi lengua buscaba camino dentro de tu boca…

Envenenarme me pareció algo tan placentero…

 _ **¿Review?**_

* * *

 _ **T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T**_

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! T-T7**

 **Sin más, me despido…**

 **¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	2. Yo

**¡Hola!** Segundo cap de agradecimiento por sus preciosos **reviews** en **"Mi Maid"** arriba. **¡Muchas gracias, por ser tan geniales!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Fairy Tail ya **Hiro Mashima.**

La canción se llama **19 Sai** (Diecinueve Años) y es del precioso y talentoso **Suga Shikao**. Ojalá le den una oportunidad y la escuchen.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

" **Jerza"** :Partes de la canción.

"Jerza" :Diálogo.

Jerza :Narración en primera persona.

* * *

 **~Yo~**

* * *

" _ **Parece que mi mente y cuerpo se disuelven dentro de tus besos."**_

Me olvidé de todo al sentir sus labios en los míos…

¿Qué le había preguntado? En ese momento no recordaba, pero estaba seguro de que ella había dado con una respuesta mejor de la que yo creí.

Dos años habían pasado desde que se supone que la había olvidado, y solo bastaron unos minutos para recordarlo todo, o más bien para admitir mi completo fracaso cumpliendo con lo primero.

Mi más grande estupidez.

¿Cómo podía ella con sus labios calmarme, incitarme, aletargarme y avivarme, todo al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo podía ella querer besarme aún después de lo que le hice?

Y por eso me odiaba a mí mismo mientras le reclamaba…

¿Qué derecho tenía yo? No tenía ninguno, lo sabía. Pero ese día que había ido a cenar con mis tíos en la que era mi antigua casa, a pesar que desde que había regresado a la ciudad había evitado acercarme a ella, no pude rechazar la invitación de mi ilusionada tía.

Pensé que todo estaría bien, y fue cuando abriendo la champaña para celebrar mi graduación como universitario que terminé empapado de alcohol burbujeante, y entre risas, luego de terminar de celebrar, mis tíos me pidieron que me diese un baño y me quedase a dormir con ellos esa noche.

Y acepté…

¿Qué mal había en ello?

Y aún riendo les di las buenas noches y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación. Mis tíos ahora vivían en esa casa pero la habían conservado justo como yo la dejé.

Mi antigua habitación… Esa en la que solo tenía que estirarme un poco para entrar en la habitación de ella, hacía solo dos años, pero a mí me había parecido que de eso ya casi una vida… mi vida…

Entré rápidamente y me encaminé al baño. Me duché, me vestí de nuevo pero dejé de lado mi camisa aún húmeda de licor, me dirigí sonriendo a buscar una de las viejas que sabía todavia estaban en esa casa, saqué una de los cajones, me reí al darme cuenta que me quedaba un poco apretada. ¿Qué más daba? Me iría temprano en la mañana y no volvería en mucho tiempo…

Y fue mientras me secaba el cabello que lo escuché.

Risitas.

Risitas que se colaban por la ventana abierta de mi habitación y la ventana abierta de enfrente, intenté ignorarlo.

¡Por un demonio que lo intenté!

Pero cuando vi que las luces de esa habitación se apagaron y las risitas seguían junto con morbosos silencios no pude evitarlo. Me acerqué a la ventana y gracias a la luz que se filtraba desde mi habitación, la vi, los vi… Ella se deshacía en suspiros cuando ese tipo la besaba, su cabellera roja, su hermosa y sedosa caballera roja no permitía la confusión, era ella…

Mi Erza…

Al ver que él le quitaba la blusa del uniforme, y empezaba a batallar con el cierre del sostén no lo pude soportar más, crucé de ventana a ventana como tantas veces lo había hecho antes y sin dudarlo tomé a ese intruso, a ese engendró, a ese ladrón, del brazo y lo separé de ella, mientras colocaba a mi pequeña pelirroja a mi espalda…

"Lárgate"

Le dije mirándolo con todo el odio que sentía.

"No la vuelvas a tocar"

Siseé peligrosamente, venenosamente, a ese maldito profanador que se había atrevido a tocarla, a besarla. Apreté mis puños para no cometer una locura en ese momento. Respiré profundamente para no matarlo…

Y el entendió, entendió el pecado que había cometido y huyó…

Escuché tu respiración atrás mío y volteé a verte, pensé que estabas llorando pero solo respirabas agitadamente, mientras me mirabas confusa, como si fuese un fantasma…

"¿Es esto lo que haces ahora?" Te lo dije tan ácidamente que pensé que también huirías, pero solo me miraste, intentaste hablar pero callaste de nuevo, noté un brillo de rencor en tu miraba. ¿Acaso aprendiste a odiarme? Pensé mientras sentía que algo se me rompía por dentro, y por eso continué con el mismo tono "¿Aprovechas que no están tus padres?" De nuevo no huiste y en su lugar respirando hondo y con tono calmado y maduro, como si lo que estabas por hacer fuese algo normal,

Intentaste calmarme…

Pero eso me enfureció más… Levanté la voz y repetí la pregunta y de nuevo con tranquilidad intentaste explicarme, me fastidié aún más, por qué sabía que yo estaba actuando como un imbécil… y a pesar de que yo era el que actuaba así te dije "Niña Ilusa"

Y gritaste algo tan inconcebible… Algo que me hizo tomarte de los hombros y querer zarandearte hasta hacerte entender lo que decías. ¿Es qué acaso tenía que explicártelo? Entonces te lo explicaría… Te lo explicaría y con placer,

Sonreí amargamente.

"Solo una _ilusa_ se entrega de esa manera a un don nadie"

"¿Qué tan _ingenua_ puedes ser como para dejarte enredar de esa manera?"

"¿Piensas qué después podrás jugar el papel de la _inocente?"_

"¿Qué tan fácil te enredas con un _mocoso?"_

Me mirabas confusa y luego te tensaste. Sentí calor salir de tu cuerpo, en el lugar en donde nuestra piel se tocaba. Entré en rabia otra vez al imaginar cuantas veces otras manos que no eran las mías te tocaron.

Y sin poder evitarlo dejé salir mis miedos por mis labios…

"Tal vez ya lo eres todo menos inocente, tal vez ahora eres una…"

Y tus reclamos me quebraron por dentro… me quebré por qué tenías razón…

" _ **Odio a mi ¨Yo¨ de diecinueve años…"**_

Sí, yo dije eso. Yo tenía diecinueve años y tu quince… Y te amaba desde hace más años aún…

¿No entiendes por qué si me importa?

Si, te dije que buscaras a alguien de tu edad…

Tenía miedo de que desperdiciaras tus hermosos años con el ¨Yo¨ de diecinueve años, ese ¨Yo¨ que dejó de lado sus metas, que dejó de lado sus sueños…

Te rechacé con todo el dolor que es capaz de sentir un alma. ¿Crees que quería robar tu dulce inocencia? No tenía nada que darte… Eras una niña, y yo era una carga, no podía evitar sentir asco de mí mismo cada vez que soñaba con hacerte mía, cada vez que me imaginaba llevarte a ese abismo oscuro conmigo…

Tuve que mentirte, tuve que dañarte… quería que me odiaras, que te olvidaras de mí…

No debías amar a alguien que como yo estaba confundido y perdido. Merecías a alguien que te hiciera feliz, que no viese solo sombras en su futuro…

" _ **Odio a mi ¨Yo¨ de diecinueve años…"**_

Te solté, ya no soportaba tocarte, sentía que sangraba al recibir tus reclamos. Me odiaba a mí mismo y no tenía duda que tú me odiabas también y aunque ese era mi objetivo hacía dos años, dolía… Sabía que callabas palabras que me dañarían todavía más, que intentabas decirlas y aún así te retenías…

Siempre fuiste mejor persona que yo.

¿Es que acaso aún tenías algún sentimiento por mí?

¿Era cariño? ¿Era lástima?

Eran tantas cosas ardiendo, sangrando, y bullendo dentro de mí que tuve que cerrar mis ojos para poder entenderme, para saber que hacer ahora…

No sé cuánto duré así, me perdí recordando esos tiempos felices en que tú y yo era lo único que importaba, antes de que yo perdiese a mis padres y me tirara de lleno a un abismo oscuro, encerrándome en mi mismo, teniendo lástima de mí y pensando que eso me daba permiso de dañar a otros, de dañar mi futuro, de dañarme a mí mismo, de dañarte a ti…

Tú que eras la que me mantenía vivo, la que me soportó, la que lloró a mis padres cuando yo no podía derramar una lágrima, la que luchó mientras yo solo te alejaba. Di un paso hacia ti y retrocediste y entré en pánico…

¿Te causa asco mi cercanía?

¿Me tienes miedo?

¿Me odias?

Pero hice todo para tomar coraje de nuevo, necesitaba saber la respuesta y te lo dije… te dije que ocupaba una sola respuesta… Y tú me miraste expectante ¿Me contestarías?

"Erza…"

Saboreé cada letra de tu nombre al pronunciarlo.

Y tu nombre me dio el valor para hacer la pregunta.

"¿Amas a ese moc… chico?"

Me corregí rápidamente, no quería hacerte enfurecer, no quería echarte en cara nada, no quería dañarte, solo necesitaba saber….

Y de pronto temí la respuesta.

Por qué era mi culpa que esto estuviese pasando.

Yo te alejé.

Yo te dejé.

Yo te lastimé.

Prácticamente te empujé a otros brazos.

Y tú…

Me besaste…

Me besas.

Devoras mis labios, y yo respondo devorando los tuyos. Los succionó, muerdo tu labio inferior impaciente y te oigo gemir, no puedo evitar gruñir en respuesta y meter mi lengua en tu dulce calidez y explorar, batallar con tu lengua en la mía, acariciándola, incitándola, probándote…

Te acerqué más, te acerque a mí, de donde nunca debí alejarte…

 _ **¿Review?**_

* * *

 _ **T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a no dejar la historia tirada T-T**_

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **AHAHA:** ¡Muchas gracias! Que bueno que te gustó. Nwn

 **Vale:** ¡Me alegra que te gustara! Aunque te adelanto que Jellal no mató a nadie. xD

 **AmeliaCipri:** Bueno, ni tan mayor, lo que pasa es que ella aún era menor de edad y él tenía 19. Y ciertos líos emocionales además. xD ¡Me alegra que te guste! Acá la conti. Ewe

 **Jbadillodavila:** Gracias por el apoyo, y también el apoyo en Wattpad. N-N

 **Sonatika-San:** Tu vicio es mi vicio, alimentémoslo… xDDD Y sip, es la canción de xxxHolic anime y manga que amo y canción que está en mis favoritas. Me alegra que la conozcas. Aquí la conti Viva el Jerza! Gracias por el apoyo…

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! T-T7**

 **Sin más, me despido…**

 **¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	3. Juntos

**¡Hola!** Ahora por fin… **el final de este fic** de agradecimiento por el apoyo en **"Mi Maid"…** xD Espero que les guste y **muchas gracias por el apoyo** y sus reviews. **QoQ7 ¡Son geniales!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

Los personajes pertenecen al mundo de Fairy Tail ya **Hiro Mashima.**

La canción se llama **19 Sai** (Diecinueve Años) y es del precioso y talentoso **Suga Shikao**. Ojalá le den una oportunidad y la escuchen.

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

" **Jerza"** :Partes de la canción.

"Jerza" :Diálogo.

Jerza :Narración en primera persona.

* * *

 **Importante:**

En este cap vendrán mezclados los POV de Erza y de Jellal… Cambian el POV luego de cada raya de separación… Espero no se confundan… D:

* * *

 **~Juntos~**

* * *

" _ **Siento que me enfermaré…"**_

El calor en mi cuerpo aumenta al sentir tus fuertes manos bajar hasta mí cintura, tiemblo y me cuesta respirar cuando tus labios están sobre los míos…

¿Hace cuánto no me sentía así?

"Erza... Erza. Mi Erza…"

Dices mi nombre una y otra vez y la fiebre en mi aumenta.

No quiero dejar de estar enferma…

¿Es éste el efecto de tus venenosos labios?

Sí es así no quiero el antídoto, por qué solo contigo me siento tan viva…

* * *

" _ **Sé que tu corazón es hermoso"**_

¿Pero por qué eres tan buena?

¿Por qué no me pides que me largue?

¿Por qué no me odias?

Siempre fuiste mejor persona que yo, si tú no te escapas de mí ahora, yo ya no podré volver a alejarme de ti otra vez…

* * *

" _ **¿Por qué me besas tú?"**_

¿Volviste por mí, Jellal?

Por qué si no es así no sé cómo volverme a ponerme en pie, nunca pude olvidarte, nunca quise olvidarte.

¿Me dejaste por ser una niña, cierto? Entonces, hazme una mujer…

Te atraigo a mí, te sujeto de los hombros y me entrego a ese beso, a esa caricias que das a mi cuerpo por mi desnuda piel, tu lengua dentro de mi boca me hace gemir por más y eso parece agradarte porque inmediatamente aumentas el juego con ellas, subes tu mano hasta mi cuello y dejas mi boca para besar suavemente mi mejilla, respiras profundo y me miras a los ojos…

¿Acaso me estás pidiendo permiso?

¿Por qué pareces culpable?

¿No sabes que esto es lo que más he deseado por años?

¿No sabes que soñar con esto me ha hecho despertarme húmeda y caliente?

No, no lo sabes o por lo menos te niegas a creerlo, yo soy una mujer y te deseo Jellal… Así que me decido a dejártelo claro…

"Je...Jellal…"

Mi respiración agitada y nerviosa apenas y me deja pronunciar tu nombre.

"Hazme tuya… o te odiaré por siempre"

Me apresuro a tomar tus labios mientras tú muestras esa cara adorablemente sorprendida, mis manos irrumpen bajo tu camisa, una camisa que recuerdo muy bien, yo te la compre para tu cumpleaños…

¿Así que tú tampoco pudiste deshacerte de todos nuestros recuerdos?

Sonrió sobre tus labios y acarició la piel de tu espalda…

* * *

" _ **¿Quién podría no hacer algo al respecto?"**_

Siento tus manos acariciarme sin pudor y salgo del estupor que me causaron tus palabras, inmediatamente te sujetó por la cintura y reclamó salvajemente tu boca…

¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti?

Me siento henchido de orgullo al darme cuenta de ello en el momento en que me miras de nuevo y sin apartar tu mirada llevas tu mano a tu falda y la sueltas dejándola deslizarse hasta el suelo,

Ofreciéndote a mi…

No aguanto más…

Lo que siento por ti no ha hecho más que crecer en todo este tiempo…

Te alzo con las fuerza de mis brazos, enredas tus piernas en mi cintura haciendo que nuestras intimidades se rocen, gimes de placer y yo ahogo un gruñido de satisfacción mordiendo tu cuello, haciendo que te apegues más y que te restriegues más en contra mía…

Es irresistible…

¿Quién podría no hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer?

Te llevo hacia a la cama, me arrodillo en el suave colchón y te recuesto poco a poco mientras de un tirón suelto la cinta negra que mantenía mal sujeta tu hermosa cabellera…

Tu cabello escarlata se esparce sobre las pálidas sabanas, tus labios deliciosamente hinchados por los besos, tus pechos subiendo y bajando en un respirar lleno de excitación, tus ojos cafés radiantes de deseo y tus mejillas sonrojadas al verme observarte…

No puedo ni respirar correctamente…

Tu rostro es casi el mismo que la última vez en que te vi; sí, casi el mismo, pero no hay duda de que eres una mujer…

Una mujer que reclamaré como mía así tenga que irme al infierno…

" _ **Odiados días de mis 19 años"**_

Tantas veces me odié antes por desearte…

Tantas veces te imaginé diciendo mi nombre entre gemidos…

Tantas veces te soñé en insanos sueños..

 _ **"Odiado rostro de 19 años"**_

Como me odiaba cuando me veía en el espejo luego de satisfacerme a mí mismo pensando en ti…

Cuando veía el reflejo de mi cara al huir de ti…

Cuando me veía en sueños siendo el que siempre se mantenía a tu lado…

* * *

" _ **Quiero volar con magnificas alas**_

 _ **Como una mariposa negra"**_

¿Por qué me miras como si no me reconocieras?

Me levantó y me acercó a ti, acarició tu rostro con todos los sentimientos que mantuve en silencio durante todo este tiempo, cierras los ojos, besó tus labios con ternura y respondes con un sentimiento tan cálido que no puedo evitar sentir como el calor aumenta en mí…

¿Ya te diste cuenta, no?

Ya no soy una niña…

Así como aquella oruga que me ayudaste a investigar para una tarea…

¿Lo recuerdas?

Nuestra cita en el invernadero donde me acompañaste para una tarea de ciencias…

 _¡Vaya cita aburrida!_ Pensé esa vez…

Hasta que te acercaste con una sonrisa y pasó… nuestro primer beso.

Me sentí tan feliz que me perdí el nacimiento de esa mariposa de hermosas alas negras que acababa de salir de su crisálida…

Quiero ser como ella, ya fui una oruga…

Me dejaste y me aislé en mi capullo, ahora ayúdame a volar con mis propias alas…

Sujeto los extremos de tu camisa y con dificultad te la quito… Te acarició sin pena y muerdo tu cuello…

Besas mis hombros y bajas los tirantes de mis sostén, suelto un suspiro al sentir tu lengua recorrer desde ellos hasta mi cuello, tus manos sueltan el broche de mi prenda y yo permito que se deslice mientras me arrecuestas de nuevo…

¿Cuánto tiempo he deseado ser deseada por alguien?

" _ **Y ser amada por alguien"**_

Me besas de nuevo y recorres mi cuerpo con tus gentiles manos…

No es normal ¿Cierto? Amar y desear tanto a alguien y obtener lo mismo a cambio…

" _ **Aunque eso solo suceda 9 veces de 10**_

 _ **Por solo un momento estaría bien, muy bien"**_

Quiero contar con la suerte de mi lado, pase lo que pase nunca me arrepentiré de esto…

Llevo mis manos a tu pantalón y lo desabrocho…

* * *

" _ **¿Y si deshacerme de esta inmunda alma es sencillamente imposible, sin importar a donde vaya?**_

Tengo tanto miedo de herirte. Tengo tanto miedo de no ser lo mejor para ti.

Tengo tanto miedo de ser lo que fui…

Tomo uno de tus pechos en mis manos y lo acarició gentilmente, gimes mi nombre y lo acarició con más fuerza, quiero escucharte sentir placer por mi toque.

Sí, este ya no es el cuerpo de una niña…

Quiero hacerte feliz, quiero protegerte hasta de mí a causa de esos miedos…

 _ **¿Puede llamarse a eso futuro?**_

Confiar en lo que siento, confiar en el destino y en la suerte…

Llevo mi boca a tu otro pecho y lo beso con ternura en su deliciosa y rosa cumbre, pero eso no es suficiente para mí, necesito probarte más, mi lengua cumple el propósito enrollándose en tu excitado y rosa pezón, te arqueas a mí y dejas mis pantalones para tomar mi cabeza y acercarla más tu pecho…

¿Cuántas veces lo soñé?

" _ **Indecisos sueños de 19 años"**_

Nunca me atreví a tocar a la niña que eras pero ahora…

Me deshago de toda la ropa entre nosotros y mientras pruebo tu otro pecho mi mano explora en la intimidad húmeda de en medio de tus piernas…

" _ **Indecisas mentiras de 19 años"**_

El único que terminó engañándose al pensar que alejándome de ti te olvidaría fui yo…

El único que terminó creyendo que podía estar lejos de ti fui yo…

" _ **Odiándome a los 19 años…**_

Sí, me odié entonces pero ahora es diferente…

Mi dedo acaricia dentro de ti y gritas mi nombre…

Chupo tu pecho con fuerza mientras otro dedo se adentra en tu calidez…

" _ **Odiándome a los 19 años…"**_

¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien más podría hacerte feliz?

¿Cómo pude creer que podía dejarte con otro?

Me sigo odiando por eso, pero ahora…

* * *

" _ **Quiero volar con magnificas alas**_

 _ **Como una mariposa negra"**_

Siento tus dedos jugar dentro de mí, se adentran rápido y lento y de nuevo rápido para de nuevo detenerte…

"¡Oh… deja de jugar conmi…conmigo!"

Te digo en un gemido contenido y dejas mi pecho para subir hasta mi rostro de nuevo, me miras preocupado…

¿Te preocupas por lo que pasará después?

"Hazlo… Quiero ser tuya"

Es lo único que soy capaz de articular y casi puedo ver en tus ojos lo que estás pensando…

" _ **No..no…no…no! No digas que es estúpido**_

 _ **Este tipo de vida estaría bien."**_

No te dejo pensar más…

Te atraigo a mi y te beso con todo el amor que siento por tí…

"Deja de pensar y actúa… Jellal"

Susurró contra tu boca y sonríes contra mis labios, tomas mi pierna con delicadeza y la pasas por encima de tu cintura, me miras de nuevo y con una ternura incontenible te adentras en mí, poco a poco, con gentileza…

Se siente tan extraño, pero tan bien…

Es doloroso pero placentero…

Me embistes con cierta fuerza y terminas de adentrarte en mí, grito un poco y me besas las lágrimas que se escapan de mis ojos, no has dejado de verme mientras me hacías tuya…

Siempre lo he sabido Jellal, nunca me dañarías…

Sonrió en respuesta y como un reflejo muevo mi cadera, parece imposible, pero te necesito aún más que antes…

* * *

" _ **Quiero volverte una mariposa negra"**_

Adentrarme en ella fue un martirio, tan estrecha y entregada, sus ojos se cerraban llenos de un doloroso placer y aunque quise detenerme para no lastimarla supe que si me detenía la lastimaría más, me adentre en ella de una sola embestida y limpié sus lágrimas con mis labios…

Recordé nuestro primer beso y el nacimiento de la mariposa…

Un momento tan similar a este…

Quiero ayudarte a volar hasta el paraíso…

Quiero pasar mi vida contigo, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero amar…

" _ **Y ser amado por alguien"**_

Ya no tengo más dudas…

La siento moverse buscando placer, reprimo un gruñido y la beso mientras comienzo a adentrarme más en ella, salgo y entro en una sintonía que parecía ser tan nueva como natural para nosotros…

Sus gemidos… Mis gruñidos…

Nuestros besos…

La cama baja nosotros…

El sonido húmedo de nuestras caderas al unirse una y otra vez…

"Oh, Er…..za"

Lo único que puedo decir al escucharla decir mi nombre mientras sus paredes se estrechaban en mi miembro exprimiendo todo de mí, estallando dentro de ella en una sinfonía de placer que nos hizo temblar a ambos…

Que nos elevó juntos a un paraíso…

No sé qué tan normal sea esto, de desear y amar tanto a alguien y obtener lo mismo de vuelta, pero...

" _ **Aunque eso solo sucede 9 veces de 10**_

 _ **Por solo un momento estaría bien, muy bien…"**_

No sé qué pasará de ahora en adelante… Pero teniéndote así, dormida entre mis brazos sé que no puedo vivir sin ti,

No podría vivir sin ti ni en este ni en ningún otro mundo…

Tomó la cinta de tu cabello que descansaba en la cama a tus espaldas y sujeto tu mano izquierda enredando la cinta con amor en tu dedo anular, termino haciendo un torpe lazo y te beso la mano…

No me importa que aún estés dormida pero te lo digo…

No puedo evitar decírtelo…

Llevo tanto tiempo reprimiéndome...

"Se mía por siempre, Erza"

Tú sonríes y te apegas más a mí mientras besas mi pecho sellando este extraño compromiso…

Ya no me importa lo que fui a los diecinueve años…

Por qué a partir de ahora tendré muchos años para compensarlo…

Juntos…

 _ **¿Review?**_

* * *

 _ **T-T Los reviews animan a los escritores de fanfiction a seguir creando historias T-T**_

* * *

 **Rincón D** **e La Escritora En Proceso:**

Bueno, debo decir que me costó escribir esta historia, no creo que el drama sea mi género. xD Pero admito que me gustó intentarlo, aunque me costó más de lo normal escribirlo. ¡Jajajaja! xD Ya saben, apreciaría saber su opinión sobre el cap. ¡De alguna manera tengo que mejorar! QoQ

Una aclaración, en algunos países el anillo de compromiso se pone en la mano derecha, pues bueno, eso varía mucho, en mi país es en la izquierda… xDD

¡Y de nuevo! Gracias por el apoyo… .o.7

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **AmeliaCipri:** De hecho a mí también me gustó escribir más la parte de Jellal. xDD Ellos son tan…. Awwwwwwwwww…. Muero en suspiros… ¡Viva el Jerza! Espero que te guste y que te haya gustado la canción. ¡Gracias por leerme y ser tan genial con tu apoyo! QoQ7

 **Sonatika San:** ¡No mueras! DDDx ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Manda a Jellal sin camisa para evitar que muera- ewe

Sí, el video no es bueno. xDD Pero yo amo la canción. *-*

Míralo, míralo… xxxHolic es genial… Y el manga aún más… +Suelta un montón de corazones gays+ xDDD

Tenía que detenerme ahí por el bien del tercer cap… xDD Espero que te guste el final. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! t,t7

 **Stef Chan:** ¡Awww! ¡Que linda! La verdad que este estilo se me hace difícil de escribir por eso te agradezco mucho el que te gustase y me dejaras saber tu opinión… Q,Q)b Gracias por el apoyo. ¡Espero que te haya gustado el final! D:

* * *

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! T-T7**

 **Gracias a los favs y follows…**

 **Sin más, me despido…**

 **¡Nos leemos en las historias!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


End file.
